Permintaan
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Awalnya Sasuke berharap manusia bernama Haruno Sakura mau melahirkan keturunannya. Namun, sebuah kenyataan baru ia ketahui ketika gadis merah muda tersebut mati seperti dirinya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha Itachi yang sudah tiada. Apa hubungan Sakura dengan kakaknya?/ vampir fic
1. Chapter 1

"Berhenti mengikutiku," gadis itu mendesis tak suka sembari menatap nyalang suasana sepi yang tergambar di depannya. Seperti menunggu kemunculan sosok lain di sekitar apartemen miliknya.

Merasa ucapannya tak ada tanggapan, ia berbalik badan untuk meneruskan langkahnya memasuki rumah.

Clek.

"Permintaanku masih sama seperti dulu, Sakura."

Kalimat itulah yang menyambutnya ketika memasuki teritorial pribadinya. Haruno Sakura namanya, memicing tak suka pada sosok pemuda yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tertarik melahirkan anakmu, Uchiha Sasuke," geramnya tertahan.

.

.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

"Kalau kau tak mau diminta baik-baik, dengan terpaksa aku memaksamu, Haruno Sakura!"

Dua tubuh tersebut terhempas di sebuah ranjang yang lagi-lagi berderit karena ulah mereka. Kedua mata tersebut saling menatap nyalang penuh napsu. Berusaha saling mengungguli satu sama lain. Meskipun sang gadis berusaha berontak atas tubuhnya namun pengaruh _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ pemuda tersebut sulit ia tangkal. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kendali ketika kuku-kuku runcing tersebut mengoyak pakaiannya tak tersisa sebelum membuat ruam-ruam di area tubuhnya. Ia awalnya masih berusaha bersabar atas sikap pemuda klan Uchiha itu yang seenaknya, namun tindakan pemuda Uchiha tak bisa ditoleransi sekarang. Aliran darah yang semula bergerak tenang kini berubah sebaliknya, darah merah yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mendidih ketika bola mata hijau emeraldnya berubah semerah darah. Tiga titik _tomoe_ tersebut berputar semakin cepat. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpental dari tubuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Haruno Sakura menuding penuh amarah pada tubuh yang terhempas pada salah satu dinding kamarnya. Tubuh polosnya menguar aura hitam beserta dua taring muncul pada giginya.

Tiga _tomoe _milik Sasuke kembali perbutar cepat sebelum mengembalikan nuansa hitam pada bola matanya. Ia memicing tak percaya apa yang ditampilkan oleh gadis yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"_Sharingan_ Uchiha, eh?" Ia mencemoh sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Meludah pada udara ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Sakura.

Gadis misterius tersebut menaikkan alis tak suka, namun tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika tubuh Sasuke menempel pada tubuhnya. Mata merah milik Sakura tersebut menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai. Bersamaan dengan _Sharingan _miliknya yang tengah ia pamerkan, tubuh gadis itu ia peluk.

Uchiha Sasuke menyernyit bingung ketika tak mendapati nada-nada dari jantung gadis Haruno tersebut. Jantung itu mati seperti miliknya. Bahkan, Sasuke yakin beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih merasakan irama indah dari jantung Sakura.

Keduanya kembali saling menatap. Seakan mengerti tindak tanduk dari pemuda yang masih melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh miliknya, Sakura mengambil jemari pemuda tersebut, meletakkan tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Aku mati juga sepertimu, Uchiha." Ia berusaha melepaskan kukuhan pemuda tersebut, "Jadi berhentilah mengangguku, dan carilah manusia yang rela mengandung anakmu," tuturnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mematung tak percaya. Benarkah selama ini intuisinya salah. Ia sepenuhnya yakin gadis itulah ratunya, manusia yang akan melahirkan keturunannya. Namun sekarang, misteri itu terkuak sudah. Ia mati. Haruno Sakura vampir, bukan manusia seperti yang ia ketahui.

Detak jantung. Aroma manusia. Dan segala polah tingkah manusia pada diri gadis itu ternyata hanyalan kamuflase semata. Topeng identitas untuk bertahan hidup di dunia manusia. Haruskah ia mundur sukarela setelah tahu apa yang ia yakini adalah kebohongan semata.

Haruno Sakura berjalan menyingkir dari Sasuke. Gadis bernuansa merah muda itu membuka lemari untuk mencari pakaian. Sedikit, tatapannya terfokus pada pemuda yang kini menundukkan kepala. Sakura paham Sasuke kecewa dengan semua ini, namun, mau dikata apa ketika Sasuke bersikeras terhadapnya membuat segala topeng manusianya lenyap. Ia kembali menjadi mayat hidup, dan butuh darah manusia langsung untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali menjadi seperti manusia. Itulah kemampuan yang ia wariskan dari sang ayahanda. Ketika taring miliknya menancap pada tubuh korbannya, Sakura akan menyerap segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup maupun mengubah struktur tubuhnya menjadi manusia, meskipun tak bisa seutuhnya. Ia masih membutuhkan darah kala bulan bersinar terang layaknya seorang vampir.

"Pulanglah kembali ke Klanmu, Sasuke, dan lupakan kau pernah bertemu vampir sepertiku," pinta Sakura kemudian.

Uchiha Sasuke mendongak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Kedua alisnya tertaut bersamaan dengan kedua bola matanya yang kembali memerah. _Mangekyou Sharingan _kembali menjadi mata yang menatap Haruno Sakura.

Gadis Haruno tersebut menatap balik lawan bicaranya. Merasa tak gentar dengan aura gelap yang ditampilkan Sasuke, "Pergilah," katanya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, "Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan mata itu, Haruno?" ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tak menyangka kau hobi mengganggu privasiku, eh, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi, aura persaingan menguar dari kedua kubu yang saling berhadapan. Sakura bahkan hanya mendelik tak terima ketika tangan Sasuke dengan cepat mencengeram lehernya.

"Katakan, atau kau mati," ancam Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, dengan perlahan mengenggam jemari Sasuke yang mencengkram lehernya kasar, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun, Sasuke," senyum itu menghilang menjadikan sebuah tatapan kosong.

"Jangan bercanda, Haruno!" bentak Sasuke tak terima.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan Sasuke, akan tetapi ia tak mau terikat masalah dengan klan penguasa kerajaan vampir. Setelah sekian lama ia berusaha mengucilkan diri dari komunitasnya, dan sekarang, sikap tak sabaran Uchiha di depannya membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengungkap masa lalunya.

"Ini tentang Uchiha Itachi..."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke menegang.

Itachi. Sang pewaris asli tahta kerajaan vampir yang telah tiada.

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

.

Bersambung

.

.

Seorang teman menantang saya apakah saya bisa membuat alur cerita tanpa pwp mendominasi isi fic. Dan inilah hasilnya, meskipun saya tak biasa membuang jauh-jauh isitilah rate M tapi saya berusaha menjadikan adegan lemon sebagai penggenap isi ceritanya. Entah kenapa tangan saya begitu gemas memasang rate m di fic ini, tapi tenang saja adegannya tidak eksplisit kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Jika waktu bisa terulang kembali, aku ingin takdir mengubahku.

Bukan lagi menjadi sosok makhluk abadi, namun menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Lahir. Bertahan hidup. Kemudian mati.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

Mata nyalangnya menatap lurus celah dedaunan di sudut kota. Menyipitkan kedua pasang kelopak matanya ketika sebuah pemandangan tak elok tertangkap mata tajamnya. Mengulum senyum sekilas, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di dahan pohon. Tubuhnya melebur, hilang terhembus angin malam.

.

.

Siraman dari dinginnya air serasa menusuk pori-pori tubuhnya. Membasuh cepat-cepat, sebelum mematikan kran yang semula terus mengguyur. Malam ini, Haruno Sakura kembali mendapat tubuh manusia. Dengan sedikit trik ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan darah wanita manusia di perbatasan kota. Mengulum senyum puas ketika ia bisa merasakan struktur tubuhnya yang berangsur-angsur kembali kesedia kala sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu merusak segel miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda vampir klan Uchiha tersebut tak lagi menampakkan diri. Genap seminggu sudah aura milik pemuda yang selalu melingkupi keberadaannya menghilang. Mengulum senyum lambat-lambat ia menghirup udara segar malam hari. Akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan kebebasannya.

Mempunyai fisik manusia membuat tubuh polos itu bergidik merasakan udara malam yang entah kenapa terasa dingin. Cepat-cepat, Sakura mengambil kimono handuknya. Membungkus tubuh polosnya agar terasa hangat. Setelah seminggu ia tak pernah tidur, malam ini, siklus tidurnya akhirnya kembali lagi.

Greeb

Tidak lagi.

Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi harus menggeram marah ketika sepasang tangan menyambut kedatangannya dari kamar mandi. Ia mendelik sembari berusaha berontak untuk menatap sosok yang berani mengusik malamnya.

"Kau begitu harum, Sakura," bisik pemilik lengan tersebut.

Gadis bernuansa musim semi itu memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi celoteh dari orang di depannya. Tahu ia tak semudah itu keluar dari kukuhan lengan tersebut, Sakura tak lagi memberontak. Menunggu apa yang diingginkan oleh sosok yang tak terharap.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sudah putus asakah mencari gadis manusia sampai kau kembali mengunjungiku, eh?" seringainya.

Terkekeh ringan, Uchiha Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendengarkan lulabi detak jantung Sakura yang kembali terdengar, "Kau sudah tahu, Sakura," ia mencium pipi kemerah-merahan gadis di pelukannya, mencium penuh aura manusia dari tubuh tersebut, "Bagiku hanya kau Ratuku, orang yang akan melahirkan keturunanku," bisiknya kemudian.

Haruno Sakura kini menyipit tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kemampuan istimewamu, Sakura, memanipulasi tubuhmu seperti manusia yang kau sedot darahnya," Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "dan aku tahu malam ini kau meminum darah wanita manusia itu," lanjutnya.

Haruno Sakura tercekat. Jangan-jangan Uchiha Sasuke...

"Iya, Sayang, malam ini tubuhmu telah menjadi seperti manusia itu, dan jangan lupakan masa produktif untuk seorang wanita," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sial! Sakura mengumpat kecolongan. Seharusnya tadi ia meminum darah laki-laki, bukan perempuan dalam masa produktif seperti korbannya. Baka, Sakura. Kenapa ia tak berpikir secermat itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu akan memanfaatkan keadaannya sekarang. Mati kau Sakura!

Mendapati Sakura hanya terdiam kaku, tak elak senyum kemenangan itu semakin tercipta lebar di bibir sang pewaris tahta kerajaan vampir. Bahkan, sebelum gadis itu sadar dari lamunan bodohnya, ia akan bergegas memenuhi permintaan utamanya. Keturunan. Sebagai calon pewaris utama, ia butuh anak. Buah hatinya yang akan meneruskan tahtanya nanti.

Tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tubuhnya terangkat dalam gendongan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sakura menjerit marah, menendang apa saja kala tubuhnya terbanting ke tempat tidur miliknya dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Uchiha!" serunya sarat emosi. Namun, pemuda yang tengah dihardiknya tersebut terlalu malas menanggapinya, ia terus saja mencium tengkuk Sakura yang setengah terbuka.

Menendang untuk berontak Sakura memikirkan sebuah cara agar lepas dari pemuda tersebut. Ia tak rela kebebasan yang selama ini menjadi prinsipnya dirobohkan secara kasar oleh Sasuke. Sakura belum siap. Bercinta dengan Sasuke berarti ia akan mempunyai seorang anak. Anak yang pastinya akan membuat ia terdampar dalam kekolotan kerajaan vampir. Dan pastinya ia akan meninggalkan dunia manusia yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin memanas tubuhnya. Bahkan, beberapa kali taring pemuda itu menembus kulit tubuhnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya kalah.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Tatapannya kosong.

Itachi...

Nama itu sepintas mengusik otaknya. Membuat mata hijau kosong itu kembali beralih warna dengan tiga titik _tomoe _yang berputar cepat.

"Berani kau menyentuhku, Uchiha Sasukeee..." Bersamaan dengan lengkingan penuh amarah, tubuh Sasuke kembali terhempas menubruk lemari yang tak lagi berbentuk. Mata hijau tersebut memerah dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesis tak suka. Lagi-lagi kekuatan misterius gadis itu muncul di saat yang tak tepat.

"Kau harus tahu sebuah rahasia besar tentang Uchiha Itachi," bibir gadis itu bergumam pelan. Tak ayal membuat seluruh atensi Sasuke terfokus ke arahnya.

"Rahasia yang membuatmu tak akan lagi mau untuk sekedar menyuarakan namaku..."

"Uchiha Itachi... Pewaris asli tahta kerajaan vampir itu dengan bodohnya mati di tanganku... Hahaha..."

.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

.

Matahari di luar sana sudah kembali menguasai hamparan langit. Mengusik makhluk bernama manusia untuk segera memulai aktifitasnya, menenggelamkan makhluk malam kembali masuk ke dalam sarangnya yang gelap. Begitupun dengan dua sejoli yang terdiam dalam ruangan dengan secercah sinar yang menembus tirai yang tak sengaja tersingkap. Gerak tubuh mereka mati, namun insting bertahan hidup terus menguar dalam setiap detik waktu berlalu.

Ruangan yang semula rapi tersebut kini hampir tak terbentuk. Menuai akibat dari penghuninya yang tak mampu mengendalikan kewarasannya. Hanya empat dinding bisu menjadi saksi dua pasang mata yang sewarna, menatap nyalang.

Haruno Sakura merapikan kimono mandi yang dipakai. Pakaian yang tak lagi mampu menutupi tubuhnya yang belum sempat ia ganti. Sebelah lengan kimononya terkoyak tinggal setengah, beserta goresan kuku yang mengoyak kulit tangannya. Menggeram kesal, ia lagi-lagi mendapati tubuhnya mati. Segel manusianya lepas karena sikap pemuda di depannya beberapa waktu lali. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah lemah kehabisan tenaga.

Merasa pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin pergi dari apartemennya, Sakura akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Membuat dua mata tersebut mengekori langkahnya.

"Setelah matahari terbenam, kau harus pergi dari sini, Uchiha," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Sekilas menatap sosok yang lebih kacau dari dirinya, sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang kamar.

Gadis vampir tersebut pura-pura tak mau tahu ketika setiap langkahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus saja mengekori langkahnya meskipun langkah Sakura asal, berharap pemuda itu berhenti.

"Kau ingin mengintipku mandi, Sasuke?" Seringai Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dimana ia berdiri. Tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, dimana ia mencegat Sakura kemarin malam.

Memicingkan mata tak suka, ia menggeram emosi, "Setelah kau membunuh Itachi, apa tak ada sebersit rasa bersalah untuk meminta maaf kepadaku, Haruno?" ungkapnya tak terima atas sikap gadis di depannya.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi kau berharap aku minta maaf, seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Tidak, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

"Apaaa?" Dua bola mata hitam tersebut membelalak tak terima, "Kauuu..."

"Kau sudah hampir membunuhku, dan sekarang aku harus minta maaf. Tidak akan."

Braaak

Uchiha Sasuke membeku di tempatnya ketika sambutan pintu tertutup kasar terhempas di depan matanya.

Siaaalll

Seharusnya Sasuke tak segan-segan membunuh gadis vampir yang terobsesi menjadi manusia. Obsesi yang sama dengan kakaknya dulu.

Kakak.

Obsesi.

Manusia.

Insting predatornya mengendus suatu hubungan di sini. Apakah obsesi tersebut menjadi dalang semua ini.

Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura.

Dua vampir yang berusaha membuang kodratnya menjadi makhluk abadi untuk menjadi makhluk tak abadi.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Di fic ini saya hanya membuat satu scene untuk tiap chapter, tidak beberapa scene dalam satu fic seperti fic lain. Dan entah kenapa saya menyukai cara seperti itu, meskipun hasilnya ficnya pendek. Jadi maaf, kalau ada yang tidah puas dengan fic ini. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke ingat. Dulu ia selalu mencemoh segala obsesi yang terucap dari bibir sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Obsesi menjadi manusia adalah sebuah omong kosong. Khayalan tinggi khas makhluk bernama manusia. Makhluk bodoh, yang selama ini dimanfaatkan makhluk sepertinya untuk mempertahankan keturunannya. Begitu pula dengan ibunya yang mati karena cinta butanya pada sang ayahanda, begitu pun dengan ibunda kakaknya yang mendekam di neraka. Mereka mati karena cinta buta pada sang penguasa kerajaan vampir sekarang. Sebuah fakta yang selama ini ditutupi dari wanita yang mengandung keturunan makhluk sebangsanya. Mereka bagaikan alat untuk mempertahankan populasi vampir, alat yang harus direlakan menghilang dari kehidupan ini. Sejujurnya, ada kegembiraan sendiri ketika Sasuke tahu gadis yang selama ini ia inginkan adalah bangsanya sendiri. Dengan berbekal kemampuan unik Haruno Sakura, Sasuke yakin ia tak akan kehilangan Sakura untuk selamanya. Ia abadi. Ratu masa depannya nanti.

Namun, sebuah harapan kadang tak sesuai kenyataan. Haruno Sakura telah membunuh Uchiha Itachi, pewaris tahta sebenarnya. Dan itu cukup membuat keberadaan Sakura menjadi momok yang menakutkan di mata Sasuke. Ia menginginkan Sakura, dan tak membiarkan gadis vampir kesukaannya tersebut mati mengenaskan di tangan pengadilan kerajaan vampir. Oh, semua itu membuat Sasuke dilema. Kalau saja Sakura mau menuruti permintaannya, ia akan menjamin keselamatan vampir pink tersebut. Namun, naas, Haruno Sakura begitu sulit ditaklukkan, bahkan dengan kekerasan sekalipun. Semakin memaksa, ia semakin pula melawan. Uchiha Sasuke, kau harus mencari jalan lain.

Mungkin dengan mengancam gadis pink tersebut ia akan takluk padanya.

"Kau masih di sini juga, Uchiha?" suara sinis tersebut membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap sosok Haruno Sakura yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi, telah berpakaian layak. Dan Sasuke memicingkan mata tak suka, mendapati luka yang ia torehkan pada tubuh gadis itu telah lenyap. Mulus. Siaaaallll... Padahal goresan kuku Sakura masih menghiasi lengan Sasuke yang terbuka.

Lagi. Ia mengikuti setiap langkah gadis itu. Tak ikut duduk ketika tubuh kecil tersebut terhempas pada empuknya sofa.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian gadis vampir tersebut, "kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Itachi padaku, atau..." Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap mata hijau gadis itu, "Atau pengadilan vampir akan memusnahkanmu karena telah membunuh putra mahkota mereka," akhirnya sembari meniup kecil tengkuk Sakura yang tengah terbuka.

Menyeringai kemenangan mendapati tubuh gadis itu menegang tak percaya. Mengulum singkat cupang telinga Sakura, Sasuke semakin bertingkah berani. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka, sebelum menjilat bibir pucat Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi ibu anak-anakku, rahasiamu aman di tanganku." Sasuke semakin merasa menang ketika Sakura masih tak bereaksi untuk berontak dari sikap intimnya, "Kau akan menjadi Ratu kerajaan vampir, dan tak ada lagi yang mampu mengusikmu, Sakura. Kau aman di tanganku," pastinya.

Bola mata hijau tersebut menatapnya penuh, membuat senyum tipis menghiasi bibis Sasuke yang pucat. Merasa mendapat persetujuan Sakura, bibir tipis vampir perempuan itu ia raup. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang tak akan mau Sasuke hentikan meski Sakura melawan.

Ruang tamu tersebut kembali sunyi, hanya kecipak lumatan Sasuke pada bibir Sakura adalah keributan kecil yang mereka ciptakan. Dua sejoli yang melupakan insting meraka masing-masing. Insting yang membuat tek menyadari sosok lain di sekitar mereka.

"Ehem, jadi sekarang kau menyimpang lelaki lain di apartemenmu, sayang?"

.

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah terikat dengan lelaki lain, sayangku?"

Suara asing itu terdengar lagi, mengusik insting berburunya yang semula melemah. Sepasang bibir manis Sakura dengan tak rela Sasuke lepas. Terusik dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Bola mata hitamnya kembali memerah darah sebelum berputar arah melihat siapa yang berani mengusik kesenangannya.

Senyum jenaka khas lelaki yang membuat Sasuke jengah melihatnya. Sok tampan. Padahal Sasuke yakini umur sosok yang beraura sebangsanya tersebut berkali lipat dari umurnya. Lihat saja, rambut mencuat seperti ijuk tersebut terlihat memutih tua. Apalagi dengan senyum yang Sasuke yakini mengejek tak henti-henti ke arahnya tercetak di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" sengitnya. Mata khas _Sharingan-_nya menatap sinis. Dengan berbekal sebelah tangan, ia tarik tubuh Sakura terangkat dalam pelukannya. Membuat sosok tersebut terkekeh geli.

"Cih, berhenti tertawa, bodoh!" kata Sasuke tak terima.

Menyipitkan mata dengan tawanya, sosok tersebut menggelengkan kepala. Menatap gadis pink di pelukan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut mendelik tak suka.

"Hai, sayang..." Sasuke semakin melontarkan pandangan tak terima, "tak rindukah kau pada ayahmu ini."

Ayah.

Ayah.

Ayah.

Tiga titik _tomoe _tersebut tenggelam dalam lautan hitam bola mata Sasuke yang kembali normal. Pandangannya perlahan teralih pada satu-satunya wanita yang telah ia peluk.

Wajah Sakura terlihat memelas. Diam karena wajahnya tenggelam dalam dada bidang polos Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, membuat Haruno Sakura segera berontak, "Ayah, singkirkan pemuda ini dariku!" Sepasang bibir gadis tersebut memekik melas, dimana tatapan tak percaya Sasuke terarah lagi ke arahnya.

"Sakura, kau..."

Gadis Haruno tersebut berontak melepaskan diri, berlari ke arah orang ketiga di antara mereka.

"Ayah, bunuh dia atau dia akan mencoba membunuhku?" ungkap Sakura memelas. Alhasil, Sasuke mendelik tak terpacaya.

"Hei, aku ingin anak bukan membunuhmu, Sakura," sangkal Sasuke. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ingin memusnahkan vampir merah muda tersebut. Tidak. Sasuke tak pernah takut dengan tatapan menilai vampir yang Sakura panggil ayah tersebut, hanya saja Sasuke merasa martabatnya terlihat tak mengenakan di sini.

Mendapat cibiran dari Sakura, Sasuke semakin terpancing untuk menunjukkan kuasanya, "Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, Sakura, " Sakura berbalik mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "... dan sekarang kau menutupi fakta dengan menyebutnya ayah," seru Sasuke.

Sosok yang menjadi perdebatan vampir muda tersebut terkekeh kembali. Membalas pelukan Sakura, ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang memanas.

"Kalian berdua terlihat manis..." Semua menatap tak percaya apa yang sosok asing itu ucapkan. "Bukankah pemuda itu pasangan hidupmu, sayang, jadi segeralah berbaikan. Apalagi kalian tak mungkin hidup sendiri-sendiri kalau tak ingin mati," lanjut sosok asing tersebut.

Sasuke menatap bingung mendengarkan penuturan vampir ubanan tersebut. Sasuke merasa menjadi orang bodoh sekarang, "Apa maksudmu?" tuntutnya.

"Lho, pemuda itu belum tahu, sayang?" Haruno Sakura menggeleng prustasi di pelukan ayahnya, "Kutukan keturunan perempuan klan Hatake?"

"Hatake?" Sasuke menyernyit bingung. Sakura, bukankah gadis itu bermarga Haruno, dan kenapa ia menyebut Hatake. Bukankah Hatake salah satu klan yang berpengaruh di dunia vampir. Hatake Kakashi, salah satu pahlawan perang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Nama yang sudah tak lagi terdengar, namun masih begitu akrab di telinga bangsa mereka.

"Ayah jangan..." cicit Sakura pada akhirnya. Enggan mendengar rahasia besarnya terungkap pada pemuda yang selama ini Sakura hindari.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya, tentang Sakura dan kutukan itu. Harus!" seru Sasuke memaksa.

Harapan Uchiha Sasuke hanya satu, mungkin setelah ia tahu siapa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya, celah memasuki hati gasis itu akan terbuka lebar. Karema Uchiha Sasuke hanya menginginkan Haruno Sakura menjadi ratunya.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Permintaan**

.

.

Di luar sana bulan sudah memunculkan diri. Malam yang ia tunggu untuk menyelesaikan harapannya yang semula membumbung tinggi kini terasa sunyi. Apartemen Sakura yang ia tempati sekarang pun tak lagi hidup oleh aura gadis yang begitu ia ingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kekecewaan yang mendalam. Meskipun ia mati, namun tetap saja rasa kecewa itu tak bisa ia tampik. Haruno Sakura meninggalkannya. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Dan inilah yang tidak bisa Sasuke terima. Kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi di saat ia baru saja mengetahui kelemahan gadis yang begitu ia inginkan. Uchiha Sasuke ingin berontak, namun keadaanlah yang membuat ia terdiam.

Diam ketika calon ratu masa depannya dibawa oleh tetua klan vampir. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura telah pergi mempertanggungjawabkan tindakannya memusnahkan Uchiha Itachi, sang Putra Mahkota yang sudah tiada.

"Sial," gumamnya putus asa.

.

.

Oh, tidak! Kenapa Sasuke tak memanfaatkan posisinya sekarang. Dengan Sasuke melakukan apa yang beberapa waktu lalu vampir yang mengaku Hatake Kakashi katakan, ia yakin ia akan menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan secepat kilat kobaran api melingkupi tubuh Uchiha Sasuke, sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Haruno Sakura tak berani berkutik membela diri ketika nyawa kedua orang tua angkatnya berada di bawah kekuasaan pengadilan vampir. Meskipun Hatake Kakashi, ayah kandungnya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, namun kenyataan tetaplah tak bisa dibohongi. Haruno Sakura telah membunuh Uchiha Itachi. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya ialah darah pewaris tahta kerajaan vampir. Sakura tak mampu mengelak. Selama ini ia telah bersembunyi sekian lama, dan sekarang keganjilan itu sudah tercium.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara sang ayah di sampingnya. Sakura ingin menangis sekarang, namun air matanya tak akan kunjung muncul juga. Menatap dengan kedua bola mata hijau redupnya, Sakura meneliti setiap ekspresi laki-laki yang membuat ia lahir di dunia ini. Hatake Kakashi. Meskipun sejak kecil yang akrab dikehidupannya adalah Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, namun atensi Hatake Kakashi tak bisa ia lupakan. Laki-laki itu akan muncul di setiap ulang tahunnya, dimana ia dalam keadaan terburuk dan hanya darah vampirlah yang mampu memuaskan dahaganya. Hatake Kakashi selalu datang dengan senyum hangatnya, memangkunya dengan nyaman ketika ia menikmati kedua taringnya menusuk nadi tangan milik laki-laki yang kemudian mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Hatake Kakashi tahu, Haruno Sakura tak bisa sembarang mengkonsumsi darah, karena setiap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya akan menentukan hidupnya selanjutnya. Hingga tiba ketika Hatake Kakashi tak datang juga, padahal pagi akan menjelang. Haruno Sakura mengalami masa terburuk saat itu. Ia merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sebelum pemuda vampir itu menghampirinya. Menawarkan darah yang terlihat menggiurkan. Sakura tak mampu berpikir panjang ketika pemuda tersebut membuat sebuah syarat.

_"Hisaplah darahku sampai aku musnah. Buatlah aku menghilang dari dunia yang tak aku inginkan ini. Hanya itulah syaratku."_

Saat itulah, Sakura mendapatkan kehidupan kembali sekaligus kekuatan baru. _Sharingan _klan Uchiha. Mata yang menjadi kekuatan klan penguasa tahta kerajaan vampir. Kekuatan yang seimbang dengan segala ketakutan yang menghantui hidupnya selanjutnya. Apalagi dengan kemunculan Uchiha Sasuke yang turut menghantuinya. Pemuda Uchiha yang bersikeras memilikinya. Pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi momok menakutkan untuk Sakura.

Bersambung


End file.
